Corrupted Souls
by Spike Trap
Summary: Harry and Hermione become the new dark lords after a failed attempt to break them up, taking on new names and powers. H/Hr all the way with some R/LL and N/GW. formerly Love turned Hate is still Love.
1. The Engagement and the forest

**Summary:**

Takes place a year after Deathly Hallows. Harry and Hermione realised their feelings for each other during Horcrux hunt and Ron was okay with it. The trio go back to Hogwarts for their actual 7th year of school. One person however isn't happy with their relationship and creates a potion to tear them apart. But something goes wrong and Harry and Hermione become the new dark lords.

**Main Pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Luna**

**Neville/Ginny**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Au Bits:**

**Dumbledore and Snape alive**

**Remus & Tonks alive**

Disclaimer: i dont own HP. JKR dose. if i did the ships would be better. i mean come on ron/hermione. she'd kill him before they're engaged. bloody hell

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Engagement and the Forest.**

Date: 4th July 2007 (A/N I'm aware canon date is the '90s but like all my stories this is 21st cent' based).

17 year old Harry James Potter was standing in the middle of the 1st floor corridor at Hogwarts, with a huge battle going on, searching for his best friend for 7 years Ron Weasley, and his other best friend for seven years as well as girlfriend for just over 6 months, Hermione Granger, who had mysteriously gone missing nearly as soon as they got to Hogwarts.

He had almost pulled his hair out of his head with worry before he heard the words his ex-girlfriend, Ginny, had said when asked where they were, '_Hermione said something about a bathroom'._

'a bathroom?' he thought to himself, 'why would they go to a bathr- Of course!' he thought triumphantly, 'one of the ways to destroy a Horcrux is basilisk venom, and the entrance to the chamber of secrets is in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom on the 4th floor.' He thought, speeding off.

As he raced to the 4th floor he had a thought, 'it's a good thing Hermione and I did that ritual to allow her to speak parseltounge or they'd never get in'.

Just as he got to the 4th floor Ron and Hermione came around the corner both sporting identically smug looks.

As soon as he saw them Harry ran up to Hermione, grabbed her (causing Ron to get his wand out until he saw his friend) and snogged her senseless.

When he came up for breath he said "Don't scare me like that again. I thought some death-eating-git got you."

When she looked in his eyes, and saw unshed tears, she said "I'm sorry, luv. But we figured we had a chance to destroy the cup-Horcrux before the battle started. It was sort of spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Forgive me?" she finished with a pout.

Harry couldn't resist her pout so he kissed her again. "Fine." He said after a 30 second kiss, "I'll forgive you now, but if you do it again I forgive so easily. Okay?" she answered with a little scouts sign, making him chuckle.

As they were walking Harry said "I've got a couple of questions guys." They nodded. "first: is the cup destroyed?" he asked. Ron held it up and said "4 down 2 to go mate." Harry released the breath he didn't realise he was holding nodded and said "Good." "Okay second question," he continued, "Whose idea was it to go down to the chamber of secrets and not tell me?" he asked mock-glaring at them.

"Rons." Hermione answered instantly, smirking evilly at her friend.

Said red-head mock-glared at her and said "Oi! I believe it was I who came up with the idea to go to the CoS in the first place, when I told you, you instantly said we should go but not to tell Harry!"

Hermione looked as though she was going to cry, but they realised it was fake when she was fighting to keep the smirk from her face. "Why would you say that Ron," she said in fake despair, "I share everything with Harry!" she then buried her head in her boyfriends shirt and 'sobbed', but they sounded more like she was giggling.

Harry looked at Ron and, whilst smirking, said "I think we've had a bad influence on her."(1) Ron nodded, but when Hermione said into Harry's shirt "You'd better bloody believe it!" it caused all three to start laughing.

After destroying the diadem-Horcrux, losing Fred and receiving Snape's memories after he fled from Voldemort, they went to the Headmasters office whilst Dumbledore helped treat the injured to watch the memories of Severus Snape.

They saw Snape introducing lily to magic.

They saw Snape and lily meet the marauders.

They saw them arguing about the marauders' full moon adventures.

They saw Snape pleading with Dumbledore to keep the potters safe and Dumbledore asking Snape to help protect Harry.

They saw how through the years Dumbledore knew everything that was going on in the castle.

They saw Dumbledore and Snape conversing on how to fake Snape killing Dumbledore.

They saw Snape helping the trio on the hunt whenever he could.

And they saw Dumbledore telling Snape that Harry is a Horcrux. The trio winced at this and Hermione hug harry and cry.

When they got out of the pensive they all stared at each other. All three were crying at the information they received. Harry was holding Hermione.

When she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, she asked "You're going aren't you?" he nodded silently. He looked at Ron who nodded and said "You'd better come back, mate. I think if you didn't Mione and I would do anything to bring you back." He said jokingly. Harry and Hermione smiled at this and harry brought them into a three way hug. "I promise." He said to them.

When they pulled back Harry looked Ron dead in the eye and said "Ron if I don't make it back will you take care of Hermione for me?"

Ron didn't hesitate. He took out his wand and said "I Ronald Bilious Weasley, swear on my magic and life, that if Harry James Potter, doesn't make it back to this world, then until my dying day I shall forever look after Hermione Jane Granger. So I swear, so mote it be!" he glowed briefly as his magic accepted his oath.

Harry was gobsmacked as his best mate; put his life on the line for a girl who, in the past, he couldn't stand. He was so choked up he couldn't speak, so he reached over and gave Ron the strongest hug he could.

Harry turned to his girlfriend, who he saw was still crying slightly, kissed her on the lips lovingly and said "It won't come to that because I'm coming back. I love you." And kissed her again.

When he pulled back he reached into his moleskin pouch and took out a small black box. When Hermione saw it she gasped. When Harry opened the box what she saw made her gasp again, it was a beautiful gold band ring with a large diamond in the centre. "Hermione I've loved you for so long, that it hurts. Now my life hasn't exactly been a bowl of bloody peaches, but there has never been anyone I've loved more than you. I love your mind, your heart and your soul. So what I'd like to know is that when I come back and Voldemort is gone, will you marry me?"

She looked him dead in the eye and said "Yes I'd love to!" he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"We'll sort out wedding plans when it's all over." Harry said defiantly. Hermione nodded smiling.

Ron looked at them smiling. Then he looked at his watch and saw that Harry had 45 minutes to get to the forest. He didn't want to break them apart but knew he had to.

"Harry." He said getting his friends attention. When he had it he said "It's time."

Harry sighed and nodded. The trio left the office and walked to the entrance hall.

Once there harry told his friend and fiancé that the snake must die so they should get Neville, as he was the other prophesized child, to help. He also told them to tell Dumbledore. They nodded.

Harry put on his cloak, kissed his fiancé good bye promising to return and left.

Hermione and Ron walked into the great hall and found Neville talking to Luna. They walked up to them, and asked to speak to him in private. He agreed.

"What's up guys? Where's Harry?" he asked.

"Harry's up in the heads office planning." Ron lied. "We need to tell you something mate. You know how riddle has a dirty great snake called Nagini?" he asked. Neville nodded, "Well it's imperative that the snake is killed in order for harry to kill riddle. And we'll need your help to kill it."

The boy nodded and said "I won't ask why cos I don't want to know. But I'll do it."

The two friends nodded and hoped for harry to be successful.

-5 minutes later-

"Come on Ron," Hermione said pulling herself and Ron up, "We need to find Dumbledore." Ron nodded.

It didn't take them long to find their headmaster, who was talking to Flitwick. "Prof. Dumbledore can we talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked the old man.

Dumbledore turned to them, they saw his eyes devoid of their twinkle, and said "of course come with me." And lead them to behind the head table.

"Now," he said, "What can I do you two? I assume by your expressions Harry has gone to the forest to challenge Tom?" they nodded gravely. The old man sighed and nodded. "Then please whichever deity hears me Please Help Him!"

-Meanwhile near Hagrid's Hut-

Harry was walking to his fate, hoping his promise to his friends wouldn't be in vain. He was playing with the snitch he got from Dumbledore, finally realising what 'open at the close' meant, he moved the snitch closer to his mouth a muttered "I am about to die.".

The clasp on the snitch opened and, by using Draco's wand light, found a small ring in the centre. After the trios many discussions on the deathly hallows he knew what this was.

Figuring that they were only coming to take him for a visit, before he went back to his Hermione, he turned Resurrection stone three times in his hand, and watched as two ghost like figures appeared:

Fred Weasley, his Marauder like grin still in place.

Alastor Moody, looking nothing like, what he looked in life. No big blue eye, no peg leg, no scars.

With these two here he was confused as to where his parents and Sirius were. As if reading his mind, Moody replied "They're waiting at the crossroads for ya, Potter!" in his usual gruff voice.

Harry was confused again. Why would he go to the cross roads? He wasn't staying dead.

As he was he was walking he said "I didn't want this for any of you." He turned to Moody first "Alastor," he said surprising the old man with use of his first name, "You died trying to get me out of Privet Drive. I'm sorry." He finished. "It's okay, Harry." the old auror said surprising Harry by using his first name. "If anyone is to blame it's that coward Mundungus. Besides I died the way all old soldiers want to. In battle for a normal cause." He said proudly.

He turned to Fred and said with a small smile "Fred, you'd just realised that Pompous Percy actually has a sense of humour. I'm sorry." "It's all right Harry-mate. I died the way I wanted to. With a smile on my face and a song in my heart." Fred said proudly. Harry nodded.

"Everyone is very proud of you, Harry." Moody said as Harry walked on. The boy nodded.

They walked on, talking, with Moody occasionally saying his motto "Constant vigilance!"

"Harry?" Fred said eventually, getting Harry's attention, "Tell my family I love them. And take care of old lugless-George for me." Harry nodded.

He sighed and before he could stop himself he asked "Dose it hurt?"

"Dying?" moody asked, "No. Quicker and easier, than falling asleep."

Harry nodded.

Ahead of him he saw two death eaters walking away. One of them, he thought was called Yaxley. But the other he'd recognize forever.

Dolohov.

The bastard, who nearly killed Hermione. He swore he'd get him back one day.

(2a) they had travelled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord -"

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, dishevelled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw fred and moody vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby.

His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy, Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Hermione, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone. (2)

* * *

A/N:

(1): Ron says this in the 1st film and i think in the 1st book im not sure. but i thought it'd be good here

(2): section from HP & DH ch34 'the forest again'. i dont own it

plz r&r


	2. Family in Death

(1)He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked.

Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumping of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them. . . .

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement?

The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist. . . .

Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for –

He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him. (1)

"You can't help, son." A soft female voice said.

Harry spun around and saw James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black walking towards him with proud looks on their faces.

"Mom?" Harry asked. Lily nodded. "Dad?" James nodded. "Sirius?" Sirius nodded.

Harry ran up to them and hugged them tightly, crying as he did.

"We've missed you Harry." James failing to keep the tears from falling as he hugged his son.

"I've missed you too." Harry replied.

When they pulled away Lily looked at her son and, with a proud smile on her face, said "We're very proud of you Harry. You've become the kind of man anyone could be proud of."

Harry smiled through his tears.

Sirius asked him, "So, Harry. I haven't been in the picture for a while so why don't you tell your parents and me everything that's happened lately."

Harry nodded, and told them everything: -

He told them how during 6th year Hermione was a bit hostile towards him.

He told them how he started dating Ginny. He noticed Sirius wince at this so he asked why.

"Well pup, Ginny never was one of my favourites of your friends coz, I don't know, she was always talking to Molly about how lovely it'd be to be married to the Boy-Who-Lived. It made me kind of sick. I never got to warn you about her."

"Oh! Well if it makes you happy I'm actually engaged to someone else. And when Voldemorts gone we're gonna get married."Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Oh!" Lily said with a smile, "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

Harry had a silly grin on his face when he answered, "Hermione." He said.

Sirius' jaw dropped then with a big grin he said "I knew it! I bloody well knew it! I knew you two would get together. I swear you remind me so much of these two." He said pointing to James and Lily.

"How so?" harry asked.

"Well," his godfather said smirking, "You and your dad both love Quidditch-." He started but Harry interrupted, "Actually Sirius, I'm not really a fan of Quidditch," he ignored the pained gasp from his dad and continued, "I just like flying for the freedom it gives me. Besides if I did like the game I don't like it now, coz of all the times I nearly died playing it!" He finished with a smile.

Sirius continued, "Yes, well." He continued. "You both fell for the same type of woman. Smart, bashful at first, muggleborn and beautiful. I think all those describe your mum and Mione to a T." He finished smirking slightly.

Everyone laughed. They laughed harder when Sirius said "Oh crap! I just remembered Remus owes me 50Gs. We had a bet on who you'd marry one day. I said Hermione, Remus said Ginny. How the bloody hell am I gonna collect here?!"

After more chatting, Harry learned that since Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore and he, Harry, disarmed Draco then Harry was not only master of the elder wand but also master of the Deathly Hallows too.

After saying good-bye, and promising not to return till he was an old man tripping on his beard, he decided it was time to go home.

Hermione was waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: im aware this chappie is short. i aplogize i wanted 2 get this out theway b4 i do the final battle. the next chapter is probably short as well if it is sorry.

next time: Harry vs Riddle.


	3. The True Master

When he woke, Harry could tell he was back in the forest. He didn't open his eyes for fear of being caught, but he could feel the dirt under his hands, he could hear the sounds of the animals of the forest and he could sense the elder wand calling to him as its self-proclaimed master got up after apparently falling over as well.

"My Lord." He heard Bellatrix say to her lord as if talking to a lover. "My Lord are you okay?"

With a groan Riddle got up and said snappishly, "I'm fine Bella! What of Potter?" he asked. Harry could feel the dark lords scarlet eyes on him. "You!" Voldemort said followed by a flash of light and a woman's cry of pain. "Check on him!" Riddle finished.

With the sound of footsteps approaching, Harry got worried. If they knew he was alive now he was buggered. A shadow appeared through his eye lids, and then a pair of shaking fingers moved onto his neck. He could tell the person was shocked to find a pulse. They leaned closer and he heard the voice of Narcissa Malfoy whisper to him "Is Draco alive?" she asked "Is he in the castle?" his answer was so quiet; she had to strain to hear it "yes."

She nodded slightly, stood up with a smile and not looking her lord in the eye said "he is dead, My Lord."

The erupting cheer and, apparently, firework display from the Death Eaters and Voldemort from the news, almost made Harry roll his eyes.

All of a sudden, Harry felt himself being levitated. His glasses fell from his face as he was suspended in the air. "The Boy-Who-Lived is dead by my hand!" Voldemort shouted in the clearing. "Observe. _Crucio_!" the torture curse erupted from the elder wand and streaked to its true master. But the pain that Harry remembered when hit with this curse did not come. Instead the curse seemed to wash over his body like hot water.

For a second he woundered why this was but remembered that the wand was his, meaning it recognised its true master and wouldn't work for the fool holding right now.

After the snake-faced Dark Lord had celebrated, he dropped Harry, not to gently, onto the ground and ordered poor Hagrid to carry Harry to Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes nearly shot open when he heard Hagrid yelling at the centaurs for not helping. Eventually he heard the sound of them walking on stone and knew they were in the Entrance Hall. All of a sudden he felt the group stopped walking and he heard Voldemorts amplified voice call out in a triumphant voice "Defenders of Hogwarts, come out! Your saviour is dead, surrender or join him!" he commanded.

The doors of the great hall opened wide and the sound of footsteps could be heard, as could cries of sorrow as their eyes fell on their friend (the DA), family member (the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the Lupins) and love (Hermione).

The cries of his friends and loved ones, almost made Harry reveal his being alive, just to keep Hermione from crying.

After a bit of Voldemorts gloating, stating that Harry tried to escape and save himself, which caused the entire forces of the light to step forward and yell at the dark lord, Riddle cast a silencing charm on them all. Before he could continue gloating however, a member of the crowed, whom Bellatrix identified as Neville Longbottom, stepped forward to confront Riddle.

"You're nothing, Riddle!" he said before being disarmed and bound.

Harry could almost _feel _Riddle's glare when he said "You are a brave fool, Longbottom. You could've joined me in my new world order, but you have just condemned yourself."

"I'd rather die than join you, you Snake-faced old tosser." Harry almost laughed at Neville's brave answer.

"Then you shall. But first..." he used a summoning charm and called the Sorting Hat to him. After blabbing about how only the worthy wizards would be sorted and only into Slytherin, Neville summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and eliminated Voldemorts snake Nagini.

Voldemort screamed in rage and was just about to use the killing curse when Harry finally had enough. He nudged the – in Neville's words – snake-faced old tosser in the back with his foot. Riddle span around only for a foot to kick him in his face.

Harry took this opportunity to summon the Elder Wand to his hand. He then grabbed Hagrid and Neville and apparated them over to their allies and friends. Harry landed next to Hermione, who had to restrain herself from jumping him right there and then. He smiled at his fiancée and said "Did you miss me?"

A single tear of absolute happiness rolled down hermiones cheek as she said to her fiancé "Not really."

They turned back to Riddle, who was just getting up with blood coming out of his now broken nose. He glared at his, annoyingly still living, nemesis and yelled "POTTER! Why won't you do us all a favour and just DIE!"

Harry glared at the Dark Lord and said "because I have someone worth living for." Voldemort sneered and said with a snarl "we'll see about that!" and raised his wand. Or at least he tried to but then he saw his wand was gone. He looked on the ground for it but it was nowhere to be seen.

Harry had an amused smirk on his face as he said "Have you lost something, Tom?" he then raised the Elder Wand and asked "It couldn't be this, could it?"

Toms red eyes widened in shock before narrowing in hatred. "That is MY wand Potter!" he snarled "I am its Master!" Harry chuckled and spoke in a voice as though he was talking to a dense child "Actually Thomas, you never were the Master. You see Albus Dumbledore was disarmed by Draco Malfoy who was later disarmed by me." He smirked evilly at Riddle and declared "_I _am the Master!"

The most feared Dark Lord yet actually took a step back before saying with a smirk "it is no matter, Potter. Even if by some miracle you were to kill me, I would just come back." He finished with a chuckle.

Harry was unconcerned. "Hmm, you mean your protections?" Riddle stopped smirking as Harry continued "yeah they were a right bitch to find and destroy, but I think we got them all." Now Harry was smirking.

Voldemorts eyes widened in fear. "You're bluffing." He said in barely a whisper. Harrys face was a picture of amused confusion as he asked "Am I? Then please Tom, tell me if I missed any."

Harry continued "Let's see, in order there was: Your diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, the Diadem, my Scar and Nagini."

Riddles face was one of absolute terror as Harry asked "Did we miss any?" he could almost read Toms thoughts _'I am so fucked!'_

The Death Eaters began backing away from their master. Harry realised something "Oh wait, you don't have a wand do you?" he looked at Draco's wand and through it to his enemy saying "here. I'm an honourable guy, even though you wouldn't think twice about killing me if I was unarmed."

Riddle caught the wand in midair and thought _'if I'm going to die at least I'll take Potter with me!'_

The wizards pointed their wands at each other and together cast their spells.

"**Reducto!"**

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

The lights of blue and green collided in midair as the casters fought for dominance. Soon Harrys curse began to push Riddles towards him and the dark lord was hit by not only a Killing Curse but a Reducto as well.

The most feared Dark Lord in history fell to the floor dead with a gaping hole in his chest. Instantly the people of the light reacted casting stunners and other spells at the death eaters, who were too shocked at the death of their master that they never knew what hit them.

Hermione was the first to reach Harry and hugged the stuffing out of him. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as they kissed.

It was finally over.


End file.
